Duelist Kindoms Royalty
by MaelstromForce
Summary: Duelist Kingdom is more than meets the eye. It used to be a kindom ruled my 4 powerful kings. Until a rouge sorcerer named Pegasus came and destroied it all! Now 1000 years have passed and it is up to the reincarnations of the kings children to stop him.
1. The Royal

2002 B.C.  
  
Over the sands and through the oceans lays a beautiful kingdom of duelists. The kingdom is the one to rule them all. For itself is center of power for all duel monsters. Each and every one of the monsters draws their power from its absolute rivers of energy. On this island lay the necessary fields for all monsters, Wasteland, Cove, Meadow, Forest, and Castle. This island is ruled by 4 powerful Pharaohs: Songeno, Yanimara, Montanata, and Kimara. Each of them were given power by the gods to bind the monsters powers giving them order. This power given to them was infused inside 4 items, which the pharaohs would wear to receive the force inside the items. These items were forged from the same as the Millennium Items, though they appear to be the same sort of thing in many cases the Mystic Items prove to be many times more powerful than the Millennium Items. Each Pharaoh was given one of these, Yanimara was given the power of the Mystic Amulet to bind all Magic. Songeno was given the intense power of the Mystic Gauntlet to hold the strength of all energies. Montanata was given the divine power of the Mystic Flute to control all spirits. And Kimara was given the power of the Mystic Ring to keep all life forces. There power rained down for decades, but know one expected what would happen next.  
  
He called himself Pegasus, the supposed king of monsters. He hunted the Duelist Kingdom for a lifetime and he finally found it. Pegasus possessed a Millennium, the Millennium Eye giving him power. Now that he found the island he would not take no for an answer to take it. He finally made his appearance and instantly brought darkness. The Pharaohs felt his presences, Pegasus struck while everyone was asleep even the Pharaohs. Pegasus summoned forth Ansatsu the assassin of the silence. In the morning the slaves of the Pharaohs returned to there chambers only to find the 4 Pharaohs in there beds bloody and dead. With the Pharaohs dead the chain of Royalty says the first born of the Pharaohs will rain in there place, thus the Mystic Items will be passed on as well.  
  
"RUN CHILDREN RUN!!!" the Elder Sage screams. Chaos rains down on the golden palace. The 4 first born children of the assassinated Pharaohs scramble up stairs to a chapel where they can receive there destined items. The firstborn son of Songeno is Kylen, a born warrior like his father who is destined for the golden Gauntlet of Energy. Yanimara firstborn son is Kevinos, a rather meek boy, but his knowledge of Duel Monsters is astounding. He is destined for the Amulet of Illusion. Then there is Richazra, the son of Kimara, a sneaky boy this one is, his father taught him to fight dirty in battle and the Ring of Life will meet his finger soon. Now for Montanata the situation is different. His firstborn is a girl, named Darsara. In the beginning Montanata and his queen were going to have another baby and pray to the gods for a boy, but when they saw Darsara's dueling skills they quickly changed their minds. She is destined for the Flute of the Spirits.  
  
Pegasus summoned forth hundreds of monsters to destroy the palace and the children. The stairs were endless, Kevinos drops to the ground in exhaustion, but the elder pick him and keeps pushing him. Kylen made it to the top right after Darsara in front of them all are 2 giant doors made of gold. This is the golden palace temple door's. Its in the of the 4 palaces were they lived and played. The elder walks to the door and feels the hieroglyphics "Domus Entacet" Like a crash of thunder they open slowly and the elder pushes the children through the opening crack. "Go children!" he shouted! Suddenly a eye splitting crash came and the elder is pinned to the ground by a piece of the ceiling! Kevinos and Richarza look back in fear to see and dark figure holding a staff. They faces overflow with terror and the elder says with a dieing breath "Close the doors and get your fathers Items so he dose not get them! Don't look back!" His mouth filled with blood as he dies. Kylen and Darsara tackle the doors shutting them with a bang.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT!" Kylen shouts.  
  
"The Magician of Black Chaos, the most powerful Spell caster in the World!" Kevinos said in fear. "And I feel that this door is not going to help protect us from him and what ever else Pegasus has."  
  
"Talk is cheap I will battle him!" Darsara snaps.  
  
"Maybe but lets get those Items first", Richarza grins. "They may give us a powerful advantage".  
  
The 4 turn around and see and giant wall with 4 tables under them. To the far right is Songenos Gold Gauntlet of Energy. Next to that is Kimaras Ring of Life. And next to that, Yanimaras Amulet of Magic lays. And to the far left is Montanata's Flute of Spirits. All 4 of them recognized them from there fathers hands and they pick them up.  
  
"My fathers Gauntlet," Kylen said. Like it has a mind of its own it straps itself to Kylen's hand and wrist. The Gauntlet is a perfect fit, it was pure gold that extends from his fingers to his middle arm. It has a Diamond the size of a hailstone on it. Kimaras Ring flies up and slides on Richaraza's finger. It was gold as well, as it has inscriptions on the inside of it and on the outside are 3 Emeralds. Montanata's Flute flies strait up and into Darsara's hands, the flute is golden with Latin written on the bottom of it and Saphires surrounding the keys. And the Kevinos's Amulet straps itself around his neck, it was a leather chain with a Amethyst in the middle surrounded by 2 rubies.  
  
"How weird," Darsara pondered.  
  
A giant explosion caved in the doors and smoke fills the air. Kevinos covers his eyes and sees the smoke clear. 4 figures appear, "Oh no!" he trembles. Pegasus was in the middle of them laughing.  
  
"Now you will give me those Items or u shall suffer thy wrath!" he commanded.  
  
"Says who!" Darsara screams.  
  
"Says my monsters. These 4 monsters are the best of the best". Pegasus was dressed in a gold robe with his haunting gray hair and Millennium Eye peering out of it. "To me left is Magician of Black Chaos, the strongest Spell caster in the world, with his Black Chaos Orb he can destroy anything in his path. To my left is the Gate Guardian, he is only a step down from the Forbidden One. And to my far right is Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, few people have faced this tri-headed being and lived to tell the tale. And to my far right is the Diablos Infusa, practically the root of all-evil. Now my monsters attack and destroy!" Pegasus commands. Some people say that death is the end, but for these 4 souls, death had a different plan. As the inevitable occurred the souls of these children did not ascend towards Anubus's Kingdom but infused inside the items upon their bodies. Pegasus only saw the items he sought and picked them up. He equipped them all and walked to the door. His smile was aggravating. For everyone on this island was either dead or dieing and he was smiling. He started to pass through the door when an explosion occurred! Following it came a lighting bolt that shot him to the back wall pinning him and killing him at the same time. The bolt vanished with a clap of thunder as his monsters slowly did the same. His body fell to the ground vanishing into his Millennium Eye. The Items slowly put them selves back into place, only to be found by the ones they choose. And the souls inside shall lay dormant for as long as that time is. 


	2. Finding The Weilders

"HA, YOU FELL IN MY TRAP! I CALL BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!" Darcy announces to Kyle. Kyle sits with his 5 cards in his hand and smiles with his eyes in pittey.  
  
"Darcy how many times must I tell you, soften up your opponent first before calling out your Blue Eyes. Now this time I will let it go, but next time I will be sure to Dragon Capture Jar old Blue Eyes. Now in retaliation I call out my Red Eyes Black Dragon combined with the Beast Fangs and the Suit of Armor Card to make Red Eyes Metal Dragon. Making his attack power 3500 and defense 2800. Now Red Eyes attack with Metal Fire Stream!" Kyle commands. The hologram of the Black Dragon equipped with shining armor flies up and fires a dark fire at the white dragon. The flames quickly clear to see Blue Eyes holding on for survival.  
  
"MY BLUE EYES!" Darcy screams. Her life points diminish from 5500 o 3700. Darcy frumps and picks up another card. She grins odd at Kyle and slaps a card down on the field. "Feast your eyes on my Dark Hole!"  
  
"Fine be that way", Kyle mumbles. "I hope you don't try anything like that at the tournament tonight, we have worked too long to lose all because you're a little dragon happy". A Dark Ball appears and sucks every Kyle's Red Eyes inside it and it disappears. "I can only thank you for getting rid of 3 of my monsters so I can show you this mighty combo. I combine my Axe Raider, with my Battle Steer to make the Battle Ox. Now I combine the Mystic Horseman to form the Rabid Horseman. The monster Kyle called out has a Ox's torso, but with a horses 4 legs, who wields a mighty Axe. Meanwhile Kevin and Richard are sitting on a big brown couch watching T.V. The couch is a soft suede that is very expensive. They all are at Darcy's house, whose parents are loaded. Her dad, famous Archeologist Bill Allanis specializes in Egyptian Legends. That's why along the walls of the house are countless talismans and masks. Her dad is expecting a package today that could win him the noble prize. Darcy could rather care less about her dad's ventures.  
  
"Darcy why are you so lucky?" Richard asks. "I mean why cant my parents get loaded?"  
  
"That's case your dad is not a crazy workaholic, with bad breath and cares about you," Darcy replies.  
  
"This coming from the girl with a walk-in refrigerator," Kyle enquires.  
  
"Yeah and your still jealous cause I caught you trying to sleep in it," Darcy snaps. Kyle smirks and looks at his hand. Suddenly a loud bang comes to the door, followed by several more, then the bang becomes constant. "Okay I'm coming!" Darcy yells. Darcy goes to the door and opens it. In front of her is a shady fellow with a giant wooden crate in his arms. He has dark eyes that's all that Darcy notices. He sets the box down and bows to her. She looks down at the crate, "Okay where do I sign?" She looks back up and sees he is gone. Not a trace!! Her dad comes down the stairs and picks up the box and takes it into the den. Kyle stands up fro the table and helps Darcy's dad with the crate to the floor.  
  
"Oh I am so exited!! I got to pry it open now." He looks around the room and picks up a screw driver from the fire place mantle. He sticks the head inside the crate opening and cranks it off. He franticly tares off the top and looks inside, it and it is filled with Styrofoam. He was about to shove his hand in when his belt starts to beep. He sighs and looks at his pager. "Crap!!!! I got to go." He turns around, grabs his coat and slams the door shut.  
  
"God I hate him," Darcy sighs.  
  
"What do you thinks in there?" Kevin asks. "A mummy?"  
  
"Don't be so naive Kevin," Kyle says as he sticks he hand in the foam. "It probably just a..." Kyle's eyes went blank. There was a quite snap from inside the box he pulls his arm out and sees on his left hand is a golden gauntlet. It is rather light yet pure gold. It has a 3in diamond in the middle of the hand plate and up arm plate are 3 Ruby's. He cant hardly breath. "What is this?" he quietly whispers.  
  
Richard looks amazed. "Wicked!" he words. Suddenly a gold circle speeds toward Richards finger and plants itself on his ring finger. It to is pure gold, with hieroglyphics on the inside and outside. And out of the box, a flute hovers up out of, and flies over to Darcy. She grabs the flute, and examines it. To see Sapphires surrounding key-holes. It to is gold. And on the bottom of it is an ancient language. Kevin is in practical shock when a beam on light goes around his neck and turns into an amulet. The gem is rather large in the shape of a raindrop. It is dark around to outside of it with green on the inside of it. On the sides of the large amulet are 2 emeralds. The 4 of them are standing in awe, and their knees are turning to jelly.  
  
Kyle hears footsteps! They must be Darcy's mom's feet. Kyle starts to struggle to get his arm out of the gauntlet. Darcy's mom Mora walks in the room, not even looking she opens up the front door and steps out to get the mail out of the mailbox just outside the door. She steps back in and closes the door. In her hand are an a lot of envelopes including and large brown envelope with what looks like a tape in it. Kyle puts his arm behind his back, while Darcy hides the flute in her shirt pocket. Mora looks up at the 4 in an instant the gauntlet on Kyle's hand transforms into a light brown glove, with gold fabric around the wrist. The Amulet around Kevin's neck flash's and disappears yet he still feels the gold chain around his neck.  
  
"Kids are you ready?" Mora asks.  
  
"Ready for what Mrs. Allanis?" Kyle counter asks.  
  
"Well you all have been here for a whole night waiting for this." Mora says. All of them stare at her in wonder what she is talking about. "The tournament!! Remember you got expected in it 3 months ago for winning at the preliminary match in Illinois. Now your going for the universal pass to Duelist Kingdom if you win against your opponent and then you fight along side each other against the winning team." Darcy's mom is always the one who took an active interest in Darcy's hobby. They all look each other in stupidity and wonder why they forgot about this. " I am going to give you a ride to the stadium right?"  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Allanis," Kyle thanks.  
  
Darcy's mom drives them to the stadium and drops them off at the duelist door. They exit the car in anxiety. "I will be rooting for you!" Mora smiles.  
  
Darcy's waves goodbye and leads her friends to the opponent board.  
  
"Oh god!" Kyle gulps. "My opponent is the regional champion. Bandit Keith".  
  
"I'm facing Bone McRib, the zombie master! NO WAY!" Richard shouts.  
  
"I am going up against that ninny Mai Valentine!" Darcy declares.  
  
"Well that leaves me with Bakura! But he hardly ever loses!" Kevin moans.  
  
All of them stay in awe in front of the board. They are all scared out of there minds. But little do they know that they have an advantage to be reckoned with. 


	3. Tournament of Nightmares

The stadium is just enormous. The roar of the crowed was just electrifying. There the 4 stands against duelist's that have cards and strategies that the 4 have never even herd of before. The duel is held on a metallic platform, with a wide-open area for a more personal touch of size and detail to the monsters. Seto Kaiba hosts this particular duel tournament. He is hoping to promote the use of his newest duel device that he just invented.  
  
This, like the last Battlecity tournament, has attracted the most respected duelists in the country. Kyle's older brother, who taught him the fundamentals of creating and maintaining a deck when he was all but 7, happened to be in Battle City, but unfortunately, because of business, he couldn't make it this time. He has taken the path-using machine and warrior types in his deck along with some other types as well. Kyle stands very tall with an auburn color to his hair. He eyes are deep brown, sometimes black. He wears a brown leather vest, with a chain choker around his neck. At that moment Kyle start to feel nervous. He starts to tap his deck inside a pouch connected to his belt, and flipping his messy hair around his head.  
  
"Relax Kyle! Why are you so tense? You have been to a thousand of these things! Don't be nervous!" Darcy was always like a backbone to the other guys. She is just a strong girl who will take nothing from anyone. Her type of choice for duel monsters is dragons. Her deck is a virtual powerhouse of rare dragon cards that can eliminate the highest rank of duelist (when played right of course). She is about 5'4 and has long brown hair and she has the weirdest tick. She uses a ticking sound to wreak havoc on her opponent's nerves.  
  
Kevin's physical weakness makes up for his variety of spell caster's and fairies, along with his powerful magic cards. His eyes are a pale blue with blond hair with a wave. Is His Amulet begins to get heavy, like it is warning him. He grasps the gem and starts to breath heavily. Richard puts his hand on his shoulder and tells him "don't worry I feel it to". Richard's hand has the shiny golden ring his finger, the lights of the stadium glisten its beauty. Kyle and Darcy unaware of the unimposing stride forward to greet their opponents.  
  
"N..no," Kevin stuttered. He had never felt this feeling before. Like how a locus senses rain, he senses evil.  
  
To wards the other end of the stadium Yugi and Joey prepare there decks. "I hate that creep Kaiba! All he doses is flash his fancy Blue Eyes White Dragon around like its everyone's business! Man I would love to do nothing more than to just get my hands on him!" Joey screams.  
  
"Pull yourself together Joey! Kaiba is not even dueling in this one, he's just 'supervising'," Yugi tries constantly to keep Joey in his cool, he knows Joey has a tendency to think more with his heart than with his head. 'Yugi can you feel it?' 'Feel what yami?' 'That presence. Something I have not felt since. Yugi look up!' Yugi stared up and saw a dark shadow in the balcony looking over him. 'Yugi that's. Pegasus!'  
  
The south end door flies open, and a tall brown haired man in a long leather coat walk in. He is there for his brother. He found a way to get out of his meeting; he wanted to see his brother in action. He remembers that feeling. Of the pressure, the crowed psyching him up, the people the personalities. "Hmmm, Yugi Moto. Good luck little bro." A blond haired women sitting next to him with a red coat on looks over and gasps.  
  
"OH! Your Kyle's older brother!" she declares. She extends her hand out and says " Hi, I'm Susan Allains, Darcy's mom. You own that card shop on..on.. Whatever street. Anyway, why aren't you dueling?"  
  
"I think its best I sit this one out, I don't even have my deck with me."  
  
Horns blow as the tournament begins. The duelists being to circle the stage where Seto Kiaba is to make his appearance. "Ladies and gentleman," a voice calls out.  
  
"That dose not sound like Kaiba. That sounds like.." Kyle's brother was interrupted but a blackout. A malevolent laugh envelops the darkness.  
  
"Welcome to my nightmare, duelists. Its time for me to introduce your host!" a spot light opens and spots Pegasus with his golden eye shining bright. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a card. "Here is your host!" the cards face was that of Seto Kaiba. "And to all who I se..!!! Those kids! Its..its..the pharaohs children!" He jerks his head to the side. He gives Yugi a grim smile.  
  
Yugi now yami, stares coldly at Pegasus. "Pegasus I am aware of who you are now" his head glows with his third eye. "I am psychic you know. And I am fully aware of your intentions! Stay away from them!"  
  
"Now pharaoh, what makes you think I would go after the reincarnations of the children of the 4 kings, and the now keepers of the 4 Mystic Items. Please pharaoh you know me too well." His eye lights beam of light.  
  
Yami shouts out "NOO!!!!" in a commanding voice as he hold up his ends and shatters the light.  
  
"You fight well Yami, but unfortunately for all of you your souls shall be mine! And those precious items of yours".  
  
"Listen up you freak! I don't know what you did to the crowed but you better reverse it you spineless pig!" Mai shouts out with penetrating eyes.  
  
"Yeah you tell him Mai!" Joey agrees.  
  
"Look around you duelists, the crowed is now coaster!" he laughs as he held up the card holding the whole crowds souls. Now its time for yours! Especially you 4!" he points to the carriers of the Mystic Items. He holds his hand up his eye glows with an eye green light.  
  
Yami closes his eyes and sees Pegasus's hands with his mind. Pegasus's eye flashes with a frightening glow. Kevin clutches his Amulet and shits his eye tightly as Kyle shields his eye with his hand equipped to his wrist. Darcy and Richard gasp, Darcy throws her head away. Covered. Shielded from it all Yami did. The light faded and Pegasus gritted his teeth to what he saw. Every duelist was taken. Every duelist accept Yugi, Joey, Mai, and the 4 who Pegasus wanted the most. "See what happens when you let evil control you Pegasus," Yami declares.  
  
"I GROW TIRED OF YOUR INSULENCE!!!" he puts his head down and grits his teeth. "I'll take your souls where you cannot protect them!" He holds out his arm palm facing outward and arches his eye. "SEE YOU IN THE SHADOW REALM!!!" An overwhelms dark light engulfs the stadium. Soo intense now the pharaoh cannot even stop it.  
  
Darcy falls to the ground on her knees. She looks up and sees a lush forest. Around her are her friends. She slowly pushes her way up and finds the energy to ask, "Where are we?"  
  
Yami glares around. " The darkest place a soul can be. He said he would take us to a place where we could not protect our souls. Well he succeeded, he took us to the place where duel monsters her not ink on cards, but as real and as dangerous as they were thousands of years ago. And it was why they all were banished to here. Prepare for the final showdown with evil. Here, in the Shadow Realm". 


	4. Twisted Mind

I feel like I have been here before. This forest, these clothes, its almost as if I have lived it. That Yugi guy is not bad. I think he has been here before, or at least herd of it before. It seems that ever since I got this Amulet trouble has followed everywhere. The others, it has not yet hit them. The power, the responsibility we now posses. Or even the fact that these items choose us! Maybe I am just over reacting, maybe if I just relax and follow this guy Yugi and his friends I I'll be fine.  
  
Yami tilted his head slightly and spied Kevin in the shadows of they giant trees over head from them. I am worried about the thoughts of the quiet one. He is just nervous, he will come to in time. Remember how freaked out I was at first? True, but he better snap out of it fast, the Shadow Realm is no place for day dreaming. Yami wearing a royal blue armless shirt with gold chains and bracelets running up and down his arms like golden twisters. His legs had blue rhapsody colored pants with a chain for a belt. Above his piercing eyes is a golden crown.  
  
"Hey Yug! What's with ya get ups? You and those 4 other guys look like you where sprung from a time machine!" Joey pointed out. Darcy jolts with surprise when she looks down and sees her attire, which consists of a white long sleeved shirt that flared at the cuffs and white pants that flared at the bottoms. Chain mail was wrapped around her waist and fell down to the bottom of her left leg. Her flute, in a holster on her waist was met by her hand. Kevin was wrapped in a flowing crimson robe with golden designs all around it. When the hood on it was up, Kevin's face would be lost. Kyle was dressed in golden chain mail. At the bottom of his torso piece of chain mail was a belt buckle that had 2 swords crossed over a shield. And Richard in jade shorts and a black shirt with armbands placed randomly down his arms. His hands were wrapped in a hard yet soft fabric and his head had a green bandana wrapped around his head with his jet black bangs hanging out of the top.  
  
"Joey, I don't not know! It is probably just part of Pegasus's twisted game! Yami shouted into the darkness of the forest.  
  
"Well is this is Pegasus's game I don't wanna play!" Mai stood out and shouted.  
  
While gritting his teeth and having a drop of sweat falling from his brow Yami growled, "We don't have a choice Mai! I have dueled Pegasus before and believe me, he likes to keep his opponents off balance. His games are win or cry! Play or die!"  
  
Kyle scoughs and stands up from a stump and questions, "Okay you three I can understand Pegasus's want," he said while pointing at Mai, Joey and Yugi. "But why dose he want us? We had nothing to do with Duelist Kingdom!"  
  
"That may be true," Yami replied. He squinted his eyes and asked, "Kyle is it? I remember your brother, seeing him in tournaments. His favorite card was the Black Luster Soldier correct?"  
  
"What about it?" Kyle replies while looking away from Yugi.  
  
"Let me ask you this, why did you know that you would be needing it when you left for the tournament?"  
  
"I had a feeling I might need it" Yami smiles, "You items, they powers are new to you, but yet, there not. For those souls inside those items, guiding you, are your souls aswell". Yami backs up and looks at all the 4. "Most of you have forgotten you have them on your bodies," Yami looks over at Kevin with a knowing look in his eyes. "Those items, the Mystic items were the tools used long ago at this very isle to bind the powers that were duel monsters. At the disposal of the 4 Pharaohs of yes, the true Duelist Kingdom!" At the sound of that name birds flew out of the trees and silence fell throughout the forest. "Long ago this place a peaceful source of power and order for all magic. Until the day when the darkest of evils came to the shores to seek the power wielded by the pharaohs. Possessing the power of a Millennium Item, he killed the pharaohs and broke the seal of order of duel monsters. Then when he went for the power they wielded he was killed by the power of the bond made by the items new owners. The pharaohs 1st born children. And now that the items have found there rightful wielders once again, as long as there is a breath in my body I will protect them, there shadow powers have just begun to develop."  
  
"Well in that case I guess I will just have to take that very last breath away from you!" A voice in the shadows threatened. A figure in a golden cloak walked forward from the shadows into the light. His long grey hair covers his left eye.  
  
"Pegasus you twisted monster!" Yami growled. Yami charges at the figure. Yami fell through Pegasus and hit the ground hard. He jerked his head to see the figure again.  
  
"You will have to do better than that lil' Yugi", Pegasus smirks.  
  
"How could you do this?!? There only kids!" Mai snapped.  
  
"SILENCE!!" Pegasus commands with his arm pushing outward causing Mai to be pushed back with his magic. Mai crashed into a tree and lowered her head and closed her eyes.  
  
"MAI!" Joey shouted with panic. Joey snapped a branch from a tree and hurled it at Pegasus. Pegasus stares coldly at is and stopped it in mid air with a swipe of his arm causing the branch to twirl backward and hit Joey in the stomach knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Do you really think I would go through all this trouble just to kill you all? Ha! I just can't wait for my little game to get underway. As lil' Yugi said before I enjoy playing with my prey before I move in for the kill. Oh, I just can barely wait for hearing all those screams of terror running freely throughout this vast land of darkness!" Pegasus spoke with an elegant tone yet with a glimmer of mania.  
  
"The only screams of terror that will becoming from these lands will be from you after we get through with you!" Yami growled.  
  
"You want us, then come and get us! Lets duel!" Darcy declared while stepping forward, while being held back.  
  
"Darcy calm down! He's dangerous!" Kyle yelled out.  
  
Pegasus looked down and smiled, "In time we shall duel, but in the mean time you will have to duel against the all odds. Here is the deal, you play my little game and have a chance at saving your precious families". Pegasus looks up and glares at all of them with a sinister smirk. "Or you refuse and I take your souls right off the back and tear up your soul cards and the soul cards of your families. Then I will take the souls of everyone in the entire world! And tear them up to!!"  
  
Kevin's Amulet began to glow with a moron light. These are not illusions, he can do it! It's real!!  
  
Darcy heard a light hum in her head. His mind is bent with evil! If we don't stop him my mother! Everyone I care about will parish!  
  
Kyle felt energy gathering around him, his pupils shrunk into the brown of his eyes. I cannot let this happen! I won't let it!  
  
The ring around Richards's hand, the markings on it began to glow with a golden aura. Everyone thinks I can never do anything by myself. I will prove them wrong! I will put an end to this.  
  
Yami's 3rd eye glows, we accept Pegasus.  
  
Silence fell..  
  
Pegasus lowered his head and closed his eyes and felt the power emulating. "Ahhh, great. You powers are developing fast. I sense that when I take them from you you will be kicking and screaming, for so you have aleady formed a strong bond with them. And with those items I will be able to wreak havoc in every dimension we choose."  
  
Yami grips his hand, what are the terms to this game!"  
  
Pegasus looked up and smiled politely. "Simple lil' Yugi. You all will start out with 8,000 life points. Like in a duel monsters game your life points will fall. When your life point gauge reaches zero. You soul becomes mine! In this isle there are 4 palaces, in the 4 palaces there are the 4 reincarnations past fathers. Pass there trails and defeat them in a duel. And when all 4 palaces are cleared my palace entrance shall appear. There, if you pass my trials, you have the honor of facing me in a duel unlike any other. Happy hunting!" as Pegasus turned around he vanished in the darkness of the shadows of the forest.  
  
A crack in the woods echoed. Yami squinted his eyes, "watch yourself, we are not alone in this forest."  
  
Darcy looked around and held her shoulder. Like a crack of a whip a thorn vine wrapped around Darcy's leg! "Ahhhhhh!" Darcy was thrown up and saw her assailant! A green women inside a giant rose!  
  
"Darcy, stand still!" Kyle shouted as he ran towards her. He tripped and fell and suddenly was dragged across the ground! "Ahhhhhh! SOMEBODY HELP!!!!!!" Yami's foot stomped on the wooden root dragging Kyle and looked back and saw a tree with a face!  
  
"Trents are very dangerous! I bet this whole forest is crawling with more mosters stronger than just 1 Trent", Yami announced.  
  
Kyle pushed his way up to the ground and cracked his neck, " the how do we help Darcy! If we don't help she's plant food for that Rose Specter of Dunn!"  
  
Yami drawed a card from his Hollister, "watch and learn! Go Curse of Dragon!" Yami yelled. He raised his card to the sky and a giant dragon flied to Yami and let out a bird like cry. "Now! Curse of Dragon! Let your Fire we the Rose Specters bane! Aim for the blossom!" Yami raised his arms crossed and then threw them outward. "Dragon Flame!"  
  
The dragon in the sky let out another cry and inhaled deeply. With a powerful roar it threw a stream of fire! Yami's eyes glistened with the fire above them. With a low growl he says, "It begins..." 


End file.
